


Heritage (Theft)

by tigriswolf



Series: written for school [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Birds, Child Death, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: There's a cuckoo in the nest.





	Heritage (Theft)

**Author's Note:**

> Written October 28, 2017
> 
> For a prompt to write about changeling lore in some way. My mind went straight to cuckoo birds.

they fall

                                                                                                           one

                                                                                                                           by

one

 

roll out of the nest 

and smash on the ground

 

Baby flutters growing wings

coos softly

            nestles in

                                    gobbles and gorges and gulps

 

Baby grows on the broken eggshell of never-siblings

 

Mama knows she didn’t lay that egg

but this is the only Baby left


End file.
